


Let's make out in the locker room

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Jealous Derek, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Stiles, because why not, i feel so nsfw eugh, making out in the locker room, possesive derek, shitty title yay, the whole shebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson most definitely did not walk in them, nope, no way, never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's make out in the locker room

"Stiles.. "

"Yeah?," the human asked cheerfully, as if he wasn't sitting on Derek's lap, pushing him against the lockers of the lacrosse clubs changing rooms, lips at his neck.

The alpha blanked out a bit as Stiles kissed the nape of his neck.

"Someone might walk in on us," he said, his voice coming out more as a groan than a warning.

"Practice is over, Derek," the omega reminded his alpha, a smirk pulling at his lips as he lightly bit the werewolf's ear. Stiles felt a surge of victory as Derek shuddered under him, enough to make the metal lockers slightly rattle. While it was nice to have Derek in control most of the time, Stiles enjoyed turning Derek into a shaking mess more than he probably should. There was something about watching Derek become putty under him that Stiles found addictive.

Not that Derek minded. Stiles knew that if his alpha had anything to complain about, he would do so- repeatedly, and very, very loudly.

Derek had closed his eyes; something Stiles did not like one bit. Frowning slightly, he rolled his hips lightly, watching Derek gasp and his eyes fly open.

"No closing your eyes, Sourwolf," the omega commanded. "I want to see you, okay?"

Derek nodded uncertainly. "Stiles, someone might come..."

"That would be you," the omega licked his lips, and Derek subconsciously followed the movement, eyes darkening.

"Besides, so what if anyone walks in on us?" he hummed, running his fingers through Derek's dark hair.

Derek's eyes flashed, his alpha emerging for a second. "I won't have anyone seeing you like this. I'm the only one you can show these expressions to, got it?"

Stiles' eyes showed humor, but he nodded. He wasn't an idiot, it would be a stupid move to question Derek's dominance and possessiveness. The alpha was biologically wired to do so.

_And also_ , Stiles thought, _because he found it super hot._

Not like he'd ever tell Derek that. His alpha had a big enough ego without this bit of information. Stiles would never hear the end of it.

By then Derek had reached under Stiles' shirt and the omega choked on a moan as Derek's fingers danced lightly over his skin. Stiles dropped his head on his alphas shoulder as his nails slowly drug down his chest.

Stiles bit Derek nape to muffle the noises he was making, but this elicited a reaction from Derek, who fave out a low hiss and pressed his nails against Stiles' chest.

"We need to go home," Stiles let out a gasp, a sense of urgency kicking in all of a sudden. He ground his hips into Derek's, as though to prove his point.

Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles' collarbone, eyes flashing to his mate.

"We should," Derek agreed, and Stiles bit his lip at the promise and intimacy those two words had.

Derek's vision zeroed in on his lips, and just as he leaned in to capture them, footsteps echoed throughout the changing room.

Stiles' little yelp of surprise was thankfully muffled by Derek's kiss, but they both stared at each other in horror, the footsteps stopping at the row of lockers right behind Derek's back. The two were situated in the last row, and Stiles racked his brains trying to think of who the person could be.

Even before Stiles could reach a conclusion, the intruder spoke.

"Why is this locker so small?" Jackson Whittemore grumbled to himself.

Derek felt Stiles freeze in his arms and looked at his omega. "Do you know-?"

"Jackson," Stiles said hoarsely, and Derek went white. He did not have good memories of that kid, and this was probably the worst ever situation he could catch Derek in.

"Let's just keep quiet until he goes," Derek whispered, glancing at the locker as though Jackson would tear through it. Stiles nodded, and shifted a little in his seat in Derek's lap. Derek choked on a gasp, eyes widening at the sudden brush of contact.

"Are you crazy?!" he whisper-yelled.

Stiles looked a little apologetic, in his defense. "But I'm still like this..," he protested, swallowing and trying to hide his blush.

Derek pinched his eyes shut, throwing up prayers to every single god he knew. _Please let me get out of this alive_ , he silently begged, even as his fingers inched closer towards Stiles' jeans. Slowly curling his fingers in the belt loops, Derek pulled Stiles forward, mouth automatically reaching for his omega's neck.

Stiles hands flew to his mouth and he looked at Derek with wide eyes, disbelievingly. Was Derek really going to-? The human swallowed hard as Derek rained kisses over every inch of skin he could reach.

"Derek, wait..." Stiles panted slightly, trying to keep up with him.

Almost on cue, Jackson slammed the locker shut with a bang, causing the Stiles to jump. Derek, who had his bearings, didn't even react as the noise vibrated through the lockers.

Stiles placed his hands firmly on his alpha's shoulders and pushed him away, pressing him against the lockers; his eyes scanning the space between the lockers, looking for Jackson.

"Don't ignore me," Derek whined quietly, trying to get the attention of his mate, not letting the fact that it was currently being claimed by another man affect him too much.

Stiles placed his hand over the werewolf's mouth.

Derek, in a very uncharacteristic move, licked it.

"Ew, gross!," Stiles whispered, retracting his hand and glaring down at Derek. "Bad Sourwolf!"

Derek was about to open his mouth when Stiles looked up again.

"Has he left?"

"I can't sense him," Derek scowled, not liking this lack of attention one bit.

"Okay, let's get the hell out of here," Stiles sighed in relief, getting up and offering a hand to Derek.

"Aren't you forgetting something?," Derek asked, lifting off the ground in one fluid motion.

"If you're suggesting we have sex here, I will kill you," Stiles deadpanned.

"A few minutes ago you wouldn't have thought that," Derek muttered.

"Someone else might walk in, didn't you think of that?!," Stiles asked, as they walked out the door.

"Come on, have some faith in my abilities!" Derek shot back.

Stiles, always one with a comeback, retaliated in kind.

 

As they were leaving, neither of the mates noticed Jackson Whittemore, pressed against the wall with a look of pure unadulterated horror on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the title ._.
> 
> i took three days to gather the courage and write and post this; writing things beyond fluff is not for me.... 
> 
> Kudos, comments and the likes are mucho appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at plead-guilty-but-insane~!


End file.
